


Blue

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked Arthur to summarize his relation with Merlin in one word, he would have said "blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta. I've tried something different this time with a modern!AU. I hope you will like it!

  
If someone asked Arthur to summarize his relation with Merlin in one word, he would have said "blue". Because since the beginning, all the best moments had been blue.

Blue like Merlin's eyes of course. The first thing Arthur had noted when they met. Even if their first meeting was not a good memory. They were in a pub, with their own friends, sat at two adjacent tables. And they ended the night arguing. About what? Nobody remembered exactly. But Arthur had his hands on Merlin's shoulders, pushing him. And then, he noticed his eyes. So blue. Burning with the fire of alcohol and anger. So blue. Arthur let him go and told his friend to leave this pub. So blue. He thought about it for a whole week.

Blue like the strange cocktail Merlin was drinking when they met again, some months later. Arthur recognized him immediately. But it took him a whole hour to gather his courage and go talk to him. Of course, Merlin had recognized him and Arthur had made his excuse for their first encounter. And one thing leading to another, they spent the night talking together, having forgotten their friends.

Blue like the suit Arthur had chosen to wear for their first date. When he invited Merlin in one of the best restaurants of the city to discover that the young man was really not at ease in such a place and was also vegetarian. That was the second disaster of their relationship. But they would learn later that disasters were to be a common occurrence in their life together. And that, in the end, everything ended well. Like that night when they ended in a small Indian place with the best curry Arthur had even eaten and a lot of vegetarian dishes to please Merlin.

Blue like Merlin's favorite sweater. The one that had become so soft. The one Merlin liked to wear when they spend a lazy Sunday together, doing nothing. Arthur loved to lie in Merlin's comfy couch, holding him close and feeling the softness of the worn out fabric under his fingers.  And he also loved to slide his hand under the blue sweater and discover the warmth of Merlin's skin.

Blue like the rug Merlin insisted to buy for their living room when they decided to move together. A beautiful, fluffy dark blue rug. Arthur knew from the start that he should have told Merlin about his dust allergy. But then, Merlin  proposed to christen the rug… And Arthur forgot anything else… For one hour, before he started sneezing and crying. But as Merlin took care of him for the rest of the evening, it didn't really matter.

Blue like the forget-me-not they wore at their buttonhole for their wedding. It had always been Merlin's favorite flower. And they liked the symbolism of it… If life was going to separate them, they would never forget each other.

Blue like the sky and the sea of the Thai island where they spent their honeymoon. They spent hours on the beach, enjoying the view, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, talking about their future together.

Blue like the collar Arthur bought for Gwaine, their puppy Labrador. His gift to Merlin for their first wedding anniversary. Of course,  
Arthur was allergic but as long as he took his medicine, everything was okay. And it was a small price to pay to see Merlin's smile every time he was playing with Gwaine on the rug… Even if Arthur was slightly jealous. He liked playing on the rug with Merlin, too.

Blue like the paint Arthur put on the spare room's wall, hoping that it would not stay empty for too long. Merlin and he had talked about having a family of their own soon after their wedding. It was a logical continuation. Even if they knew that it would not be simple for them. At first it had been a distant plan as they wanted to spend more time alone, enjoying their life like it was. But now, they were ready to take that big step.

Blue like Merlin's mood when they received the letter from the adoption center, telling them their application was rejected. But as all the other disasters in their life, they made a fresh start from it. And a month later, Arthur called a surrogate agency.

Blue like the blanket that was wrapped around their son when they saw him for the first time. Gareth had Merlin's eyes and a tuft of black hair. And Arthur fell in love with him at the first sight. He was perfect. Arthur looked at Merlin and saw pure happiness in his blue eyes. Their dream had finally come true.


End file.
